Spilled out Heartaches
by Poison Ivy Cat
Summary: Raven and Starfire are having a hard time with love and war! check out why! sumarry sucks! just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This story takes place right after "The Prophecy". Enjoy my works. **

**Chapter one: **_The Lonely Hearts Club_

**Raven's point of view**

As I run into my room, the door closes. I jump into my bed and groan from the headache I can feel coming on. How can your friends still trust you? You just told them that the legendary Scath, or to be more correct, Trigon the Terrible is your father, and that you are the gem, his seed that will open the portal for him to come to earthrealm to destroy all of humanly existence. I treid to meditate, but all I heard was that darn prophecy, "WHAT YOU SEALED YOU SHALL BECOME. WHAT YOU LOVED YOU SHALL CONSUME. THE PORTAL MUST BE OPENED. THE PROPHECY WILL COME TO PASS!" As I opened my eyes, my door opened, and in came Beast Boy. Beast Boy was always the annoying one, but today he was an even bigger annoyance!

Raven: What do you want, Beast Boy?

Beast Boy: Well, you ran into your room kinda fast. Is there anything you want to talk about?

Oookay! Why is Beast Boy so concerned about me? I can't deny that I want to talk, but I think being alone is something I really need to do right now. But since he's in…

Raven: Sure.

Beast Boy came further into the room and sat right next to you. As he did you began to blush. Okay, Raven. It's just Beast Boy! Why on earth are you blushing?

Beast Boy: Well, shoot.

Raven: Okay. I'm tired of Slade always coming to tell me something, I'm tired of fearing my emotions, I'm tired of hiding, I'm scared of Trigon, I miss Azarath and my mother, and I want this whole thing to end. And—

As you utter these words out of your mouth, the entire room turns an alarming black. You just let your emotions come out.

Beast Boy: Calm down, Raven! It's going to be okay!

As Beast Boy says this, he grabs me into a hug. As he hugs me, I begin to cry and Blush at the same time. Wait, hold up! Did Beast Boy just hug me?

Beast Boy: I won't let him hurt you, okay?

Raven: Okay.

As I whimper these words, I look into his eyes. I can see Beast Boy in a way I've never seen him before! He seems like more than a friend does. He looks like a man, tonight. The man of my dreams.

Raven: Uh, you had better go.

Beast Boy: Bye Raven. If you want to talk…I'm just across the hall.

As he leaves, I smile. I smile big and wide. By heart began to jump and sing. But I soon stopped, realizing that my emotions are dangerous. And besides, it's not like I love him or anything.

**Starfire's point of view **

As I sit down in the kitchen, I began to think of Raven and everything she just told me. Everything about Trigon. It's very hard excepting that your friend is practically a demon. I love Raven like a sibling, but this is still hard non-the-less. I feel like I'm about to, how do earthlings say it, puke? I haven't felt like this since I discovered that Blackfire was a criminal. As I ponder such alarming thoughts, Robin walks in. Robin looked serious, like he always does. His mask always seemed to hide his concerns, making it hard for him to open up. I wish he would. But…it's not like I love him or anything.

Starfire: Robin, you look…upset. Are you sad for Raven?

Robin: Yes.

Starfire: Please come and do the sitting with me. You look like you need a friend.

Robin: I'm just so mad, star. Slade always comes back. I wish he would just die. And now he's working for a demon mad man. And even worse, he's targeting Raven.

Starfire: Do not fret, dear friend. We will be victorious in the end. You have to believe that.

Robin: Thanks, Star. I'm glad you're on the team.

As he says this, I realize he is holding my hand. Why heart begins to rejoice like a zentarii try-rabbit in the month of March. But why do I care? But still, I look into his mask. I see the man I hope to be with. If only…I could see his eyes. But why do I care? It's not like I love him. As he leaves, I too depart to Raven's room. I am hoping she can help me.

As I open her door, I see her look into a hand mirror. She began to chant some strange words. They're words I've never heard before. At the end of what seems like a spell, The hand mirror began to flash purple, and a person jumps out of the mirror. It looks like a clone of Raven, except she was wearing pink. Next a red raven comes out, and then a green, and then an orange, and then ten more different colored Ravens. I know what these Ravens are. They are Raven's Emotions. Cyborg has told me about his adventure into Raven's Mind. I begin to step in further into the room and then Raven looks at me. "Raven?"

**Raven's point of view**

Raven: Starfire, what are you doing? Get out.

Starfire: But, Raven. I need your help. I…I want you to summon my emotions too!

Raven: WHAT?

I look at Starfire as though she is crazy. Why would she want to talk to her emotions? But as I look into her eyes, I can see she must need help.

Raven: … Okay, but what you're about to hear doesn't leave this room. I'm going to talk to my emotions first.

Grumpy Raven: Okay, what do you want?

Angry Raven: That Raven is just me when I'm simply ticked off. But I'm really Angry now!

Raven: Shut-up, okay. I need your help. My emotions have been out of check lately, I want your feed back. Why?

Intelligent Raven: I'll make this simple. When did your predicament start?

Raven: When Beast Boy came into my r…

I knew where that darn emotion was going with this. As soon as I said Beast Boy, all of my emotions began to go "ooooo!"

Starfire: Oh, joyous! Raven you are in love with Beast Boy!

Raven: I am not. Okay, where's love?

Romantic Raven: Hear I am, fair Juliet.

Raven: I'm not Juliet.

Romantic Raven: Yes you are, and guess your Romeo is!

Raven: That's what I want to know. A-am I in…love?

Romantic Raven: Of course you are, Silly.

Raven: Okay, I'm through here. VICNAY OSTROFIBOCK, EMENIFOUS, RAVEN, NOR!

As I said this, all of my emotions disappeared. Then I look at Starfire.

Raven: Remember our bargain.

Starfire: Yes I do. Oh, this is so wonderful. You and Beast Boy were meant for each other! Terra was just a fork in you love road!

Raven: Starfire, just shut up. Now then, ONDIO, MALCIFUS, RECUS STARFIRE NOR, TONTCROUS!

As I said those magic words, all of Starfire's many emotions came out and stood before her.

**Starfire's point of view**

As Raven said those magic words, many entities of my emotions sprung from a mist. I saw them all. I saw Happy me first, and then timid me. I saw grumpy me, and angry me. But the emotion that stood out was intelligent me. She was wearing glasses.

Starfire: Oh, emotions. I have a problem. My heart really hurts. And the more I try to not think about it, the sicker with heartache and a stomachache I become. Why is this so, oh great emotions?

Happy Starfire: I think you need to laugh!

Angry Starfire: Don't make me throw a Starbolt at you.

Romantic Starfire: Starfire, you are in love with a boy you admire from afar. Embrace his love, and he will embrace yours.

Starfire: Ummm…okay. Could I get that in simple English please?

Angry Starfire: Oh for the love of X'hal, you're in love with Robin the boy blunder. Can we go?

Raven: VICNAY OSTROFIBOCK, EMENIFOUS, STARFIRE, NOR!

As Raven said these words, my emotions were gone. They answered my question, but they left me with a Tarmaranean moon-full of questions left un-answered. Raven looked confused too.

Starfire: So, where do we go from here?

Raven: I'm in love with Beast Boy?

As she said this, she began to smile. She must have finally realized it's true.

Raven: Life is really strange.

Starfire: I always thought of Robin as a good friend. Or at least that's what I kept telling myself. Do you think they love us back?

Raven: I don't know star, but I know one thing.

Starfire: What's that?

Raven: If they don't I might as well join the lonely-hearts club.

Raven sat down next to me, and we both just sat there in confusion. But my mind quickly wandered to Robin. Oh, Robin. I really do love you. As I look into Raven's eyes, I can tell she is thinking something similar about Beast boy.

Raven: Beast Boy…wow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This story comes after "Stranded". Enjoy my works!**

**Chapter 2: **_Why don't you love me…?_

Starfire's point of view 

Robin and I have finally become a true couple. Robin's point view is more…complicated. He loves me, since confessed to him. But Raven isn't doing so well with Love. War is something entirely different.

Raven's point of view 

I am very happy for Starfire. She and robin are well…happy. But I'm still trying to find out if Beast Boy loves me. Every night I have a dream of him holding me. Holding me like he did when I first felt it. Felt my emotion of…love. My heart still aches. I need to tell him I need to—

Sound Effect: **CABOOM!**

Raven: Oh my gosh. What was that?

As I ran downstairs, I saw Robin and Beast Boy come downstairs too. Oh Beast Boy. If only you knew.

Beast Boy: I heard a crash! What on earth was it?

Cyborg: Uh…guys. Look outside!

Outside was a small rocket that was completely dug into the ground.

Starfire: A x35 Gordinadian space shuttle version 2.0!

Robin: A…what was that part again with the…what?

Raven: I-it's some kind of space ship.

Suddenly the door opened, and a silhouette invisible by shadows come from outside.

Robin: Titans, get ready!

Silhouette: I didn't know Earthlings said hello with sonic cannons, telekinesis, bird-o-rangs, bear scratches, and starbolts.

Raven: I know that voice.

Robin: BLACKFIRE!

Starfire's point of view 

Blackfire. That scamp! I wish I killed her, but a titan doesn't kill. A person with basic humanities doesn't kill.

Starfire: Blackfire, get out now! Leave! You are not welcome here! You betrayed us and tried to kill me!

Blackfire: Ouch. I suppose I deserved some of that.

Cyborg: Hey we forgave Terra-oops!

Everyone looked at Beast Boy. Beast Boy just looked at them as though they were crazy.

Beast Boy: What? I'm over her. I still miss her like I would anyone else if they were stone, but I guess I'm into someone else.

As he said that, everyone looked back at Blackfire. Beast Boy and Raven just stared at each other for a minute or two. Beast Boy must be into Raven. I am Happy for her.

Starfire: We didn't forgive her. We just forgot about it when she turned to stone!

Raven: That kinda hurt, star.

Blackfire: I didn't come here to start a fight. I just wanted to know if I could stay here.

Every Body: WHAT?

Starfire: No way. Absolutely not! Just leave! Good-bye. Have a nice die-er I mean trip!

Blackfire: I changed my ways. Honest.

Later that Night:

SHE IS STAYING! After they talked to her, they actually let her stay. I cannot believe this. I began to think very bad things about Blackfire, but Robin walked down the hall. Oh, Robin. I love you so much.

Robin: Hey, look. I know you are mad. But-

Starfire: I love my sister dearly, but I do not trust her or like her.

Robin: It's going to be okay. If she even steals food from the fridge in the middle of the night, she's gone. Okay.

Starfire: …uhmf!

Robin: Cheer up, please?

As I looked into Robin's mask, I couldn't resist him. That's basically what happens when you are in love. As she leaned in close to kiss me, I came back at him and we began to kiss for a long time. It was like I was watching us kiss. And I loved it.

Starfire: Well since you put it that way.

Robin: Good night, Star.

Starfire: Good night, friend Robin.

As I went into my room, I went to sleep and dreamed of only Robin. Oh, Robin.

Third Person point of view 

Blackfire: They have excepted me…master. Raven will open the portal.

Dark creepy voice: Good, Blackfire. You AND Slade have treated me well. If your worth holds up, I'll allow you to exact your revenge.

Blackfire: That's what I like to hear, my master.

As Four red eyes that came from the shadows disappeared, only the mark of Scath on Blackfire's forehead was glowing in the darkness.

Raven's point of view 

Dark creepy voice: Raven.

Raven: TRIGON! Go away! Don't make me destroy you!

Trigon: Raven, you always were a funny baby. You are even more hysterical as a teen in denial from her destiny.

Raven: AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!

Raven: AAAAA!

What a nightmare! Great, now Trigon won't let you sleep, either! Before I could meditate, my door slid open. It was Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Raven? Are you hurt or anything?

Raven: I'm fine.

Okay Raven. This is it! Tell him how you feel.

Raven: Beast Boy. We need—I need to tell you something.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This story doesn't take place after any official episodes of Teen Titans. Enjoy. Oh, and please write some reviews 4 me!

**Chapter 3: **_Confessions of a Teenage Titan_

Raven's point of view 

Beast Boy: What is it Raven?

A few minutes ago, Blackfire crash landed on the island, stirring up trouble for everyone. You finally decide to tell Beast Boy how you feel, and you're getting butterflies. What's wrong with me?

Raven: I…Beast Boy I l-lo…

Before you have a chance to even utter the words I love you, the mark of Scath begins to glow on your for head.

Raven: Beast Boy, meet me in my room in one hour.

Beast Boy: Uh…okay. Sure.

As I push Beast Boy out of my room, More markings appear on my body. Dear Azar! Not now!

When Beast Boy leaves, I turn around and there is Mr. Wonderful, Slade.

Slade: Hello Raven. Long time no see.

Raven: And that's a problem? I'm assuming you have another message.

Slade: Step one of Armageddon is about to begin. And it's a whole lot worse than you think.

Raven: Yes, we've all read the prophecy. And the first part includes me letting out my anger, frustrations, fears, and sadness. I've already taken care of that. I Locked those emotions in side a mystical cell in my mind. (see bottom of page)

Slade: My dear, if something can get in a cell, something can get out. The clock is ticking, witch.

Raven: Whatever, demon's lackey.

As Slade disappeared, I began to think about what he told me. "If something can get in a cell, something can get out. Oh, please Slade. Bite me!

**Starfire's point of view**

My "lovable" sister is right across the hall from me, so I can keep an eye on her. As I think about her, I begin to think about Robin. He just kissed me a second time. I remember the first time.

_Flash Back ._

After me and Robin got off of the T-ship, I was tired. (see bottom of page) I went to my room, and hopped into bed, when I heard a tapping at my door. It was Robin.

Robin: Hey, Star. I'm sorry about messing with your powers. I'm really sorry.

Starfire: Okay it is my friend. We all let our emotions get the best of us, even Raven.

Robin: Thanks, Starfire.

Starfire: Good Night, Robin.

As I said good night, Robin leaned in and kissed me. Oh, it was magical. It felt like time just stood still, and there was only Robin and I. As he leaned away, he charmingly said good night, and walked down the hall to his room .

_Flash Back is now over _ .

Oh, I love you, Robin.

As my mind wanders back to Blackfire, I feel the need to talk to her. So I go across the hall to her room, and knock twice. She opens the door, and we both just stare at each other for a moment.

Blackfire: What?

Starfire: I am sorry for the way I behaved earlier. But you can't blame me, after all the things you've done. Any way, you are my sister, so you are welcome to stay as long as you like.

Blackfire: No apologies needed dear sister. Good Night.

As I say good night to her, I walk back to me room, and fall asleep.

Raven's point of view 

Reading books are fun. But right now, I bored with them. I'm waiting for Beast Boy to come. He needs to know how I feel. It felt like I was going to explode, until he finally knocked.

Beast Boy: Hi.

Raven: Hi. Wanna sit down?

He enters my room and sits down, I sit down next to him. It's time, Raven. Don't screw this up!

Raven: Beast Boy. We've been friends for along time.

Beast Boy: Yeah, if that's what you call acquaintances!

Raven: Shut up!

As I say shut up to him, I throw a pillow at him.

Beast Boy: Oh it's on now!

He throws a pillow at me, and I throw another pillow at him. Soon, we are having a romantic pillow fight, and I'm actually laughing. As we hit each other at the same, time, we fall over onto my floor. When I open my eyes, Beast Boy is on top of me. We just stare at each other. Beast Boy slowly places his hand on my face, and moves my hair away from my eyes. He leans in, and I go the rest of the way. We are kissing. Time seems to stop right then and there, and it feels like there is only him and me. Beast Boy. As he backs away, we roll over. This time, I'm on top of him. I lay my head on his chest, and begin to fall asleep. Beast Boy raps his arm around me, and we both begin to fall asleep together. His kisses my head one more time, and then I fall asleep in his arms for the first time. He does the same. I think Beast Boy got the message, tonight.

Third Person Point of View 

In Blackfire's room, Four eyes appear out of the Darkness. Slade also appears out of no where, and bows next to Blackfire, who is bowing to the four red eyes as well.

Slade: Raven knows the first task. An wither she knows it or not, her emotions will lose their balance, and step two will begin shortly after words, thanks to Beast Boy. Young teenage hormones are so easy to use to our advantage. Step three will then follow.

Blackfire: Lord Trigon, all of our plans are working so far. Will I get to get to get back at my impudent sister, soon?

Trigon: Good work Slade, but as for Blackfire, Patience. At the end of this week, you will be allowed to do so. The time to attack is coming. Your orders are to stay low until step two comes, when Raven unleashes her soul-self for the first time. Then…you will kill anyone you like except Raven!

A/N: NEVERMORE STRANDED.


End file.
